


sharp teeth in a broken jaw

by Caracalliope



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Crushes, F/F, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:19:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caracalliope/pseuds/Caracalliope
Summary: Chahut's got a theological difference to settle.





	sharp teeth in a broken jaw

**Author's Note:**

  * For [krembo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krembo/gifts).



> for a friend with really good taste. ♥ ♥ ♥

Chahut’s got her sweet blue pale-sister waiting for her at home, with a clean ‘coop and a cozy studio. There’s art that awaits Chahut, and so many necks that need severing at work. No need to go seeking a jumped-up muckblood that still carries the stench of the Ordeals on her shiny crimson vest.

Except. The lil’ legisfuckinglacerator knows the scriptures, knows them well. And she speaks of them with a derision that stings worse than poison.

_Since you asked about my qualifications, Miss Triple Berry Crisp, the answer is yes. Yes, I have stood on the rough cliffside of salvation, and I dipped my tongue in the fountains of mirth and the pools of holy wrath, et cetera. Unfortunately, I did not enjoy the view._

The insolence in her smile was enough to get Chahut to lunge. Not with her axe, that time.

But the motherfucker was as unflinching with her sword as she was with her rhetoric. She didn’t only slip away - she left her mark, a slash across Chahut’s thorax-enveloping carapace. Had she wanted, she could have made it deeper.

A fool would assume it was mercy, to pull her weapon aside before it plunged deep. Chahut knows better than that. Any muckdigger with access to Imperial files knows that Chahut is a tough motherfucker to kill. A deep cut would bring sweet, purifying pain. And then, recovery! She imagines Amisia, fluttering around her like a lusus-moth, mouth full of rage and eyes full of worry. Scolding her and tending to her cut with stained fingers.

To be torn by the world and mended by conciliation - that is what life should be about.

Instead, the bilgeblood _spared_ her. And the word spread, because teals talk, and now the shallow cut’s bleeding all over Chahut’s pride and reputation. Some of her faith-sisters had to be put back in place, because of that. Purple blood spilt, all for the machinations of Terezi Pyrope.

The peasant name tastes too sweet, is the problem. Sweet and cloying, like that voice. At times, Chahut thinks she’ll use her axe when they next meet. Other times, she knows she won’t.

Chahut’s never been one to chase after a pretty lil’ girl, but she has a score to settle now. She’s got to find the heretic and speak of the Messiahs and of rumors. She wants this one whole, to take her apart slowly. To crush the insolence and rip the heresies right out of her mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic taught me that Sleater-Kinney are great, actually. The title is from the song _Fangless_.


End file.
